


the truth is stranger than all my dreams

by literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Everybody Lives, Gen, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte/pseuds/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte
Summary: The blue night surrounded them like a hand over their eyes, and they weren’t afraid at all.A quick fic because I felt nostalgic. Title taken from “Meet Me in the Woods” by Lord Huron.





	the truth is stranger than all my dreams

They came in the late afternoon when the heat was a shadow of its former self. They moved through the dusk, carrying boxes and furniture into the house until their backs started to hurt and sweat dripped from their foreheads. The blue night surrounded them like a hand over their eyes, and they weren’t afraid at all.

When Brian’s truck was emptied, they sat on the porch and watched the stars. Tim and Alex had a couple warm beers. Jay went with lemonade. Brian made tea for him and Jessica. They talked and laughed and saw nothing in the trees. Cars on the other side of the long grass drove through the country silence - five miles from the nearest gas station, ten miles from any McDonald’s. Lightning bulged in the clouds like a vein, and then there was thunder and the smell of rain.

Tim, Jay, and Brian took the mattress while Jessica slept on the futon. Alex wanted to spend the night in the truck, and no one questioned him. They trusted he wouldn’t run away, and he didn’t. Sometimes he just needed to be alone.

Before dawn, Tim woke up. Everyone still had bad dreams, but no one did their first night in the house. Except Jessica, who dreamed of her teeth falling out during a job interview. It was such a welcome nightmare to have, so remarkably ordinary.

Tim could hear Brian making breakfast in the kitchen and Jessica brushing her teeth in the bathroom. In a few hours, Alex would come back inside, and they would finish unpacking. Tim stared at Jay, sleeping besides him. He was as warm and soft as the morning sunlight. Tim put his nose to the little hairs at the back of Jay’s neck and breathed in.

Birds began to sing.


End file.
